


A Christmas Gift

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: It's Christmas day on the Enterprise. Can't say much else without giving anything away!





	A Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> In some parts, Spock may seem slightly (or very, I don't know!) OOC. My excuse is Christmas!

"Spock," Leonard whispered into his boyfriend's pointed ear, an arm draped over his chest. "Spock!"

Spock made no indication that he was going to wake up, and Leonard made a noise halfway between a groan and a laugh. He rolled so that he was lying on Spock and kissed him. Spock's eyes slowly opened to half-lids. Leonard broke his kiss, smiling lovingly at the Vulcan he was sharing a bed with.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'." he said.

"Merry Christmas, Leonard." Spock quietly and tiredly replied.

Leonard gave him a smile full of affection. Softly, he kissed him. In his half-asleep state, Spock smiled against Leonard's lips and brought a hand up to brush his fingers over Leonard's psi points (without prying), as he usually did each morning. A smile still on his face, Leonard pulled away from Spock's mouth and rested a hand on his chest.

"C'mon. I'm gonna make breakfast." he told his partner.

Spock sent him a somewhat withering look, making Leonard laugh.

"Seriously, Spock! Jim said he be 'round in about an hour," he reminded Spock. "I'd like to look decent before then!"

He pressed a kiss to Spock's forehead, before standing to get dressed and make breakfast.

* * *

 

Spock stood in the doorway watching Leonard prepare pancakes. Spock loved Leonard as much as it was possible for him to. He loved seeing his ashayam so happy. Spock walked up behind Leonard and took his hand into his own. Leonard looked over his shoulder.

"You awake now?" he asked, his eyebrows raised and a teasing smile on his face.

He turned so his back was against the table and brought Spock's hand to his lips. Spock sighed when Leonard kissed his knuckles, a soft smile on his face. The sound of Leonard's door buzzer broke through the peace of the living quarters. Leonard groaned.

"That'll be Jim. He'll probably want our breakfast," he muttered. "You'd better answer him. I'll finish up here."

Spock nodded, and reluctantly let go of Leonard's hand, before going to open the door. When the door swished open, Jim was standing there, grinning and wearing a santa hat.

"Hey! Merry Christmas, Spock!" Jim greeted, now less fazed that Spock had answered Leonard's door than he had been a few months ago. 

"Merry Christmas, Jim," Spock replied, calmly. "Please, come in."

Jim followed Spock inside, where Leonard was putting a plate of pancakes on a table. Leonard grinned at the appearance of his best friend.

"Jim! Merry Christmas!" he greeted, bringing Jim in for a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Bones!" Jim laughed, before pulling away and pointing to the table behind Leonard. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah. Wanna join us?" Leonard offered.

"Don't mind if I do!" Jim agreed, a twinkle in his eyes.

Leonard looked over at Spock, as Jim sat at the table, and winked at him. Spock raised an eyebrow, remembering their previous conversation, but said nothing.

 "So, how's your morning been?" Jim asked his friends, tucking into a pancake.

"We have barely started our morning." Spock replied, deafening his short as he took a seat between Jim and Leonard.

Jim sent Leonard a look.

"Hey! Don't look at me!" Leonard protested. "It was our favourite Vulcan who decided to have a lie in!"

Spock felt himself blush, and deliberately turned his eyes to his plate.

"Well, you've still got a few hours before the party," Jim told them. "You  _are_ coming, right?"

"Sure," Leonard replied, at the same time as Spock looked up and said, "Of course, Jim." 

Amused, Jim grinned, taking a bite of the pancake in front of him. Suddenly, Leonard jumped up, startling both other men.

"I'll be right back!" he assured them, before running off into his bedroom.

Both Jim and Spock stayed expectantly silent, and neither moved. Leonard came back with two brightly wrapped objects and placed them on the table. Spock admitted that he had forgotten about the gift-giving tradition in the rush of the morning.

"That one's Spock's, this one's mine," Leonard told Jim, pointing to the corresponding present, before pushing both forward with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Jim!"

Jim looked at his two best friends with a beam on his face.

"Do you mind if I open them?" he asked.

"Is that not the point of a present?" Spock replied, raising an eyebrow.

Jim and Leonard laughed, and Jim brought Leonard's gift towards himself. He looked at Leonard, who made an expectant gesture in return. Jim tore the brightly coloured paper off the box. It was a simple box, but the label on its side made Jim grin.

"What, are we smuggling alcohol now, Bones?" he asked mischievously.

"Nah, it's just somethin' I picked up from that planet we had shore leave on a month back," Leonard replied, before insisting, "It's good stuff."

"I trust your good taste!" Jim laughed, winking, before pointing to the smaller present. "Yours?" he assumed, looking at Spock. 

Spock gave a single nod, before Jim took the wrapping off the small box. He took the lid off and blinked in awe.

"Spock, this is gorgeous. And old," he said, lifting a gold pocket-watch out of its box. "How did you even have it?"

"It belonged to my mother's father. He left it to me when he died. I have never been close with my family, aside from my parents, so it holds no personal value to me," Spock told him. "I know of your interest in Earth history, so thought it might appeal to you."

Jim put the pocket-watch back in the box, got to his feet and walked over to Spock. Unexpectedly, he hugged the Vulcan.

"Thank you," he said, before laughing. "I doubt mine'll beat that, but here."

Jim placed a package in Spock's hands. He placed another in front of Leonard.

"Merry Christmas." he said, smiling softly at his two best friends.

* * *

 

"Leonard, we are going to be late." Spock told his boyfriend from the bedroom door.

Discretely, Leonard pocketed something, before joining Spock.

"Don't worry, we won't be late," he reassured the punctual Vulcan. "Besides, even if we were late, Jim wouldn't mind! Knowin' him,  _he'll_ be late!"

He grinned, and took Spock's hand. Startled, Spock jumped. He blinked rapidly, before relaxing.

"Sort, I should've given ya some warnin'." Leonard apologized.

"No," Spock replied, brushing his lips across Leonard's temple. "Shall we depart?"

"Yeah, c'mon." Leonard agreed, tightening his grip on Spock's hand and walking with him to the rec room.

When they got there, Leonard stopped just inside the doorway. Just as he'd suspected mistletoe. He took Spock's shirt collar and chastely kissed him, before smiling sheepishly and making his way across the room to Scotty, Chapel, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov, Spock in tow. As he'd predicted, Jim wasn't there yet.

"Hi! Merry Christmas!" Leonard joyfully greeted everyone, hugging each of his friends. 

Spock stood, watching the friendly exchanges.

"What'd he do ta persuade ye?" Scotty asked, appearing beside the Vulcan. "The doc, I mean."

"Persuade me? Leonard had no need to persuade me to attend," Spock replied. "I have served aboard this ship for three of its predicted five years. I thought that it would be... beneficial to attend."

"Aye." Scotty agreed, a knowing smile on his face.

Shining eyes turned when the door opened. Jim strutted in, still wearing the santa hat, with a contagious, beaming grin on his face.

"Things are about to get interestingly fun, I can tell ya that." Leonard's voice whispered in Spock's ear, as though reading his mind.

"Let's celebrate!" Jim shouted, followed by a resounding cheer.

* * *

Leonard was curled against Spock on Spock's sofa (it had been easier to get to Spock's quarters from the party) with his head on Spock's shoulder and his eyes closed. 

"Leonard," Spock whispered. "Leonard, are you awake?"

"Yeah." Leonard replied, opening his eyes.

"Are you too tired to exchange our gifts?" Spock asked.

"No, I'm awake," Leonard told him, sitting up. "You first?"

Spock nodded. He opened a drawer next to him and picked out a small, unwrapped box. Placing it in Leonard's palm, he sat back. A little wary, Leonard opened the box. Inside was a silver ring with a foreign engraving on the inside.

"Spock. What does the engraving mean?" he quietly asked.

"I was told that it is translated as 'Together. Always.'." Spock replied, not taking his eyes off Leonard's face.

Leonard lifted his gaze, remembering what Spock had told him on Sarpeidon; "We go together or not at all". Leonard linked his arms around his boyfriend's neck in a hug.

"Thank you." he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Spock's neck.

They stayed in the embrace for a moment or so, before Leonard pulled away. He stood and placed the rind box where he had been sitting.

"Close your eyes." he told Spock. 

Spock did as he was told. Nervously, Leonard took a flat box out of his pocket. He took one look at the Vulcan on the sofa and swallowed his worries, before getting on one knee in front of him.

"Okay," he said, prompting Spock to open his eyes. "I'm, so... I know we've not been in this relationship for very long, but I also know we've gotten to know each other over these past few years as friends. So, I know that if ya don't think it's right, you'll say no, and if this doesn't work, you'll say. In short, I'm riskin' this again 'cause I know ya won't mess me around. So, Spock... will you marry me?"

 As Spock gracefully got to his knees in front of him, Leonard suddenly and irrationally became terrified that he'd done something wrong. Spock lightly touched Leonard's cheek.

"Leonard," he whispered. "Leonard, of course I will marry you."

He leaned forward and softly kissed Leonard. Leonard reached to put the necklace around Spock's neck, before melting into the Vulcan's kiss. When they pulled apart, Spock rested his forehead against Leonard's. Smiling, Leonard tangled his fingers with Spock's.

"Merry Christmas, Spock." he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why Leonard gave Spock a necklace instead of a ring, I didn't think it'd make sense to give Spock a ring when Vulcan hands are so sensitive.)  
> (I also didn't get to describe the necklace, so if you're interested, this is basically what it looks like; http://www.jared.com/images/products/1722/172247506_MV_ZM_JAR.jpg)
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! This is my gift to you! Just nod and say you like it! ;)


End file.
